Self Defense
by Knight Mistress
Summary: Lalasa meets a group of girls who are almost like Kel in a way, eager to learn how to protect themselves. Oneshot.


Lalasa stretched. It was going to be a long day, and just thinking about all the orders she had to complete made her sleepy. _Kel would like a dress tunic, Queen Thayet would like a new gown, and Kel requested me to make something for her friend Neal. _The former maid thought with a sigh, and then grinned. _Mithros tell me why Neal can't tell me himself. _Lalasa got out of bed and stretched once again, pulling the covers back onto the bed that she slept in. She went to the bath room and splashed some cold water in her face, finally feeling herself again. Lalasa walked down the old stairs of her dress shop and was swarmed by buyers. A smile danced in her eyes. Mondays were _always _busy. "Tian!" She called to her friend. "Could you ask these people what they need?" Tian's quiet voice replied, "Of course, Lalasa. You should get started on those orders you have from Kel and the Queen." Lalasa smiled her thanks at her old friend and walked to her workroom in the back where she began to work on Queen Thayet's dress.

The Queen had requested that it be pale lavender, with intricate designs on the bottom. Lalasa had decided on tiny flowers for the hem. On the skirt, she decided on a graceful swan, flying over the rows of flowers. Lalasa only had to finish the swan and the dress would be complete. She could picture the Queen wearing it, it would look beautiful at one of the King's Midwinter balls. Kel's tunic was different, though. Lalasa had decided on cream, a white-ish sort of color. There were tiny swirls at the bottom, and the hose was a khaki brown color. Kel hadn't requested much, she just wanted to look presentable if she ever had to go to a ball. _Just like Lord Raoul. They both hate dancing and social events. They have seemed have learned a lot from each other. _Lalasa thought with a hidden grin as she bent her head down to work on the patterns.

A few hours later, the shop closed an hour earlier then it usually did. Lalasa got out of the back room and smiled. _Looks like Tian was able to handle the mob of people on her own. I will have to thank her for that. _Lalasa walked outside the dress shop and into the back courtyard, where she found a group of girls sitting there. "Hmm? What's this?" She asked them. An older girl piped up. "My lady, I'm Tirel. We heard that you were the maid of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." Lalasa nodded. Tirel continued. "Umm. . . Sorry for me asking, but did you learn anything from her?"

Lalasa had to smile. "Kel- the Lady Knight- taught me self-defense." The girls looked at each other with shining eyes. "Do you think you can teach us some of that too, my lady?" A younger girl asked.

"Why would you need me to teach you these things?" Lalasa asked, although her excitement was growing in her insides.

"We don't want to be pushed around by men. We can't go to the palace to become pages because our mothers and fathers think we're too delicate." Tirel told her and a couple of the girls snorted. "Besides," She added in a quieter tone. "They think Lady Keladry was a fluke." The other girls nodded. "But we know it isn't true." One added in hastily. Lalasa looked around at the girls, who all looked at her expectantly. _Oh, they're so eager! The exact opposite that I was. Kel always told me I was a shy thing when I was her maid. I guess I could teach them. _Lalasa said out loud, "Three days a week, then? Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" One girl squealed. "So you're going to teach us then?" Lalasa nodded and all of the girls crowded around her.

Later that evening, Lalasa had the girls learning where to pinch if there was an attacker. "Place your finger at the crescent at your base of your nail. The girls copied her. "Don't do this on your own finger, but if someone grabs you, jam your thumb nail right into there. It is a very painful experience, and it really works." The girls looked at each other and Lalasa could practically here their thoughts: _We're going to be warriors! _

"Lalasa? Tian told me I could find you back here." A voice called from the edge of the courtyard. Lalasa turned. "Kel!" She exclaimed as the knight came over to her. "I just came over to see if Neal's tunic is done, he needs it-, Lalasa, why are all these girls crowding around me?" Lalasa chuckled at the Lady Knight's confusion as the girls mobbed her. "I'm teaching them self-defense, like you once told me." Lalasa informed her, and Kel beamed. "Well, let's get to work then!" Kel said with a smile. "The first thing you can do to improve your strength is eat your vegetables. . ."


End file.
